Exigir
by Sweetcoffe
Summary: Porque si el italiano estuviera exigiéndole sexo duro y desenfrenado al español sería algo extraño y raro de ver, pero no por eso imposible. Aunque era claro que la actitud que tomaba Lovino en esos momentos daba miedo, sólo un poco. *Espamano Lemon*


Se los dedico a unas chicas que querían ver un poco más rudo a Lovi y no con el "No quiero sexo estúpido Antonio, no me folles, duele", aquí se ve una parte más activa sin cambiar el orden =)

Pareja: AntonioxLovino o EspañaxRomano en este caso al ser naciones.

ACONSEJO: Si eres menor de 15 años o no te gusta que como pocas veces a Lovino le guste el sexo o tenerlo no entres o simplemente léelo con cuidadito =) muchas palabras sucias y contenido sucio, lemon pero no tanto.

* * *

><p>Porque todos creían que Lovino Vargas sólo pensaba en tomates y era pleno y feliz, en tanto España, más conocido con nombre humano como Antonio era un chico activísimo, que no paraba de pensar cosa raras y tener a Lovino amarradito a una cama cubierto de salsa de tomate para sus deleites, pues podía ser así, nadie negaba que la nación de la pasión fuera "apasionada" valga la innecesaria redundancia pero los italianos no eran unas niñitas como todos creían.<p>

-Vas a tener sexo ahora mismo conmigo…- una cara particularmente mafiosa surcaba el rostro del chico.

-L-Lo-vi…- tartamudeaba- ¿Te est-est-á pasando algo raro verdad? ¡Baja el ar-arma por favor!- el pobre español estaba pegado a la pared cagado de miedo, tiritaba. El italiano estaba como siempre sólo que con una sonrisa extraña de perversión y un arma en la mano apuntando al español.

-Vas a follarme te guste o no maldito bastardo-se acercó a él, el español temblaba como gelatina.

Sí, Lovino quería que España metiera su gran y grueso pene en su interior, que lo hiciera gritar, quería sexo duro y caliente, sentir su semen lubricando su ano y mordiendo sus tetillas pero el español no lo hacía, hace más de dos meses que no habían tenido contacto sexual y el italiano lo sentía, era activo, bastante activo entre los países, no era alguien que no le gustara estar enredado en una cama teniendo sexo duro y pasional.

Además, en su país había nacido el mundo mafioso, los gangster y esa actitud es la que había tomado en esos precisos instantes, esa actitud guardada por años y que sólo la sacaba a relucir con las personas que realmente valieran la pena y esa situación, él totalmente caliente y desbordando de pasión mientras un español casi se meaba del miedo por alguna razón activaron sus sentidos más ocultos y perversos.

España chillaba, gritaba y moqueaba del miedo sabiendo incluso que no se lo iban a violar, él iba a ser el de arriba, el del "Mete y saca uh ah", pero no estaba muy valiente en esos momentos, o sea, la cara de Lovino daba pánico, ya daba algo de miedo cuando se enojaba y ahora enojado, caliente, con una pistola y esa maniaca sonrisa en su rostro hacía que se derritiera. El italiano tenía la mano en su polla, masturbándolo suavemente y aumentando el ritmo, el español gemía gustoso mientras la sonrisa del italiano desaparecía y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones sacándose todo lo que lo cubriera, miraba con deseo el semi-erecto pene del contrario no pudiendo esperar a tenerlo dentro de él, lo junto con el suyo al momento de sacar los molestos boxer de sus piernas dando una vista erótica a su amante.

Uno contra el otro tomándolo con una mano, puso de nuevo la pistola en la cabeza del español y le ordenó que siguiera, que tomara las dos erecciones y empeciera a pajearlas.

-Mast-túrbame…

-Ahhh Lovi…-gruñó con fuerza al ver a su amante así, tan jodidamente caliente, su cara de placer y sus piernas abiertas cercano a su piel, quería ver su ano cubierto por su propio semen, quería sentir su calor, su cara gritando y pidiendo con desesperación por más, por más fuerza, porque fuera más profundo. Sí, ya lo estaba pensando. Su cuerpo debajo del de él temblando, llenándose se placer y morbo.

-Maldición… no la tienes tan dura…-pasó sus manos por el pene de Antonio nuevamente soltando el suyo acariciando el glande y la punta, los testículos incluso.

Antonio se irguió, sofocado, deseando por primera vez en esa noche a pesar del miedo tener a Lovino, tomarlo, meterlo bien dentro de él y que gimiera "Ant-onio aah", duro, fuerte, ante cada penetrada moviendo sus sexys caderas contra las suyas, dejando que lo embargara el calor del morbo, por primera vez esa noche el español comenzó a participar.

Tomó el rostro de Lovino uniéndolo al suyo con dulzura, mete su lengua saboreando y encontrándose con la húmeda y tibia lengua del contrario, peleando bestialmente mientras ambos se pajeaban el uno al otro, miembro con miembro, calientes y húmedos mientras de la punta de ambos empezaba a salir semen y sus caderas de movían instintivamente hacia adelante.

-Ahhh… Lovi…

-Más… más aahahh Anto-nio…

El italiano mientras aún están masturbándose el uno al otro suelta la pistola y desliza uno de sus dedos a su interior manchado por sus propio semen, el español se retuerce al ver aquel caliente acto por su pareja.

-¿Aho-ra te gusta, no?- apenas podía mantener la actitud osada en esos momentos, su cara se mezclaba el placer y el sufrimiento de entrar en aquel sagrado punto, se metió con valor y fuerza otro dedo, gimiendo por su propia mano mientras la que sostenía su pene junto al del español empezaba a tiritar.

-Y-Yo sigo Lovi…- le susurró con dulzura el español riendo tontamente, el italiano se encorvó gimiendo y gritando mientras el español lamia sus tetillas y los masturba a ambos.

Y allí entró el tercer dedo ensanchando la ya por dos meses no profanada entrada, el liquido volvía a escurrir de ésta, y fue cuando todos los gritos se detuvieron.

-Métela…

-Pero luego tú me golpearas y…

-No soy siempre así, no soy tu pequeño ya… sólo hazlo, quiero sentirla dentro mío, quiero que me penetres, quiero que tu semen escurra por mi trasero… ¿Algún problema?- su cara se enrojeció, no son cosas que él diría, pero la espera fue más de la que estaba dispuesta a concebir y el español se dio cuenta al extremo al cual había llevado a su pareja, por eso, con una fuerte arremetida empezó a follar su cuerpo, sin compasión.

-¡Ahhh me-merda!

-¿Te gus-ta?

-Mmnn ahh… ya sabes la respuesta mal-maldita sea

-¿M-ás fu-fuerte?-preguntó el español saliendo de su interior para ponerlo en cuatro y volver a penetrarlo.

-Si es que pu-edes sí…

-Claro que puedo, ya lo verás Lovi- con esto empezó a arremeterlo con fuerza, el cuerpo del italiano temblaba del puro placer.

Los dos cuerpos sudando, gimiendo y contrayéndose del placer como nunca antes. Todo manchado, todo sucio como ellos dos, no había nada que los parara, no había nadie que pudiera detener las fuertes embestidas que daba el español al tembloroso y suculento cuerpo de su amante quien abría las piernas hasta el tope para que entrara más profundo, más adentro, más enloquecedor. Si tenía que ser rudo para que el español lo tomará así lo haría con gusto. Sólo gritó y gimió entre descargas de placer y de semen al llegar al orgasmo junto a su querido español.

-Lovi… ¡Lovi!- lo abrazó con dulzura al separarse.

-No me toques, bastardo…

-Pero tú… y yo acabamos de hacerlo y tú me decías que quería que y

-No lo recuerdo-soltó arreglándose la ropa- Esto quedará olvidado, nunca pasó, sólo fue un tomate podrido- Iba directo al baño mientras su cuerpo estaba lleno de mordidas rojas, ensalivado y cubierto de aquella sustancia blanca de su amante.

Pero el español luego de que se fue recordó con lucidez todo aquel fantástico momento considerando en su mente si podía aguantar otros dos meses más en abstinencia para que Lovi tomara esa actitud, porque sí, este español lo había hecho a propósito, esa tierna e inocente sonrisa eran sólo una barata estafa, porque cuando Lovino Vargas quería sexo duro era cuando el español podía tocar el cielo homosexual por tanto placer aunque equivaldría un gran sacrificio para conseguir ese especial día es capaz de hacerlo.

Por eso, a esperar dos meses más se ha dicho.

* * *

><p>Aajajaj Lovino también puede ser pervertido y que le guste tener sexo.<p>

Voy a hacer algo parecido con Inglaterra al momento de estar con Estados Unidos, pero eso es cuento aparte =)

Quizá haga algún otro lemon de esta pareja, porque a este no le puse verdadero entusiasmo y está hecho a la rápida (20 minutos XD).

Eso, espero les gustara.


End file.
